1. Field
The disclosure relates to a liquid-crystal display (“LCD”) device and a method of fabricating the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a liquid-crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an array substrate, an opposing substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid-crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposing substrate. The LCD device may include a display area in which a plurality of pixels are disposed and images are displayed, and a non-display area surrounding the display area in which a driving circuit and the like are disposed.
Recently, an LCD device exhibiting a higher aperture ratio, e.g., an LCD that employs a color-filter on array (“COA”) substrate where a color filter is provided on the array substrate, is under development. For an LCD device employing such a COA substrate, a misalignment may occur during the process of coupling the COA substrate with the opposing substrate on which a light-blocking member is formed. To prevent such a misalignment, a black matrix on array (“BOA”) substrate where a light-blocking member is provided on the COA substrate has been developed. Moreover, a black column spacer (“BCS”) is under development, in which a light-blocking pattern and a column spacer for maintaining a gap between the substrates are made of the same material during the same process.